


The Collective Gift

by markipwiwer



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bingiplier is mentioned twice in conversation that’s literally it, Blow Job, Deep throat, Hickies, Love Bites, M/M, Multi, but I love my robot son and one day I’ll write about him, dark is mean to wilford, gosh I really do not like tagging smut but, its a necessary evil, only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: Dark was tired. He was practically falling asleep at his desk, he was so tired. And his partners were getting worried“He’s too far gone, Anti. This calls for drastic measures.”





	The Collective Gift

Dark was tired. He was practically falling asleep at his desk, he was so tired. And his partners were getting worried. Not only had Dark been coming to bed late every night for the past couple of weeks but then he got up early again, long before Anti and Wilford were even close to being awake.

And it was starting to bother them. Not because there weren’t getting enough time with Dark. Obviously, that was something that bothered them a little, but no. The real problem was that Dark was going to work himself into an early grave if he kept it up. He was getting more grumpy, snapping at other egos more often than usual, and he was certainly less susceptible to Antis and Wilfords flirting. It was a vicious cycle that needed to be broken, lest Dark simply become a recluse, retire to his office for days and eventually have a breakdown.

And and Wilford weren’t about to let that happen.

They had a few options, a few plans of attack, so to speak. They were mostly sweet, harmless and reasonably tame, but they weren’t guaranteed to work. And one was rather brash and Dark would probably be pissed about it and Antis throat would likely be a casualty, but it had a very high probability of success.

Dark was sitting at his desk, filling out paperwork and looking worse than death because how does an actual corpse manage to look even more tired? Wilford opened the door without knocking, Anti trailing along behind.

Had it been anyone else that entered his abode without asking permission, they would have gotten an aura in their face and a door slammed on their toes. But this wasn’t anyone else, so instead they got silence. Nothing but the sound of pen scrawling on paper was to be heard.

“Darkling? We brought you some tea.”  
Wilford spoke and, true to their word, Anti was holding a cup of lavender tea with a pretty little saucer under it. That set was Darks favourite, though he’d never admit it. He’d never admit he even had a favourite to begin with.

When Dark didn’t even grace them with a grunt of a response, Anti set the tea down on the desk, pouting a little.

“Dark, ye can’t keep doing this. Even Bing’s gettin’ jumpy around ye.”  
Anti crossed his arms, and if an outside observer didn’t know any better, they might say that Anti cared about Darks wellbeing.

“Bing is always jumpy. If has any concerns, he can always come to me to express them.”  
Darks tone was low, a little too echo-y for anyone liking.

Wilford shook his head.  
“No one is going to come to you when you’re like this! If we’re the only ones who can come in without having our heads bitten off, nothing productive will ever get done!”

Dark shot Wilford a brief look that was supposed to be a warning before going back to his papers.  
“That’s quite enough, Wilford.”

“No, Dark! Everyone gets scared of you when you’re like this, and it’s not healthy for you either! You haven’t gotten a proper good nights sleep for weeks now and it’s starting to show.”  
Wilford didn’t actually care about Darks work or productivity, but Dark would never actually move because others cared about him. He only cared about how fast he was getting things done, and what sort of respect he commanded. If either of those two things were out of whack, then he might consider changing his plan of action. But he was too blinded by all the damn paper around him to notice that Wilford had a point.

“If I wanted to be lectured by an insolent fool on how I run the affairs around here, I would have organised an Ego meeting. I will not tolerate this shit in my office!”

It wasn’t very often, especially anymore, that Dark got snappy with Wilford - let alone insulted him. And it hurt, Wilford would admit to that much. Dark stared him down, his aura unable to keep him from breaking out of this nonsense logical loop he had himself in, this depressive pit.

Anti was the one to speak first, starting to throw obscenities Darks way for talking to Wilford like that. But Wilford managed to keep his calm, wrapping his hand around Antis waist.

“He’s too far gone, Anti. This calls for drastic measures.”

At that, Dark tensed a little. Was this actually going to be a fight? His aura flickered defensively when Wilford made to move again, and Dark followed Wilford wth his eyes, tracking all the way around to right behind Darks office chair. He allowed it to happen only because Dark truly sensed no real hostility in Wilford, just annoyance. That didn’t make him want to bring his guard down, however. Wilford was, after all, quite infamous for his sudden snaps and bursts of homicidal energy.

Wilford brought his hands up, slowly, so that Dark could be aware of all that he was doing, to rest on Darks shoulders. This could turn violent quickly, and it was clear that Darks aura was preparing for it, the ringing getting louder, his form splitting ever so slightly.

Wilford kneaded his shoulders, pushing into rather tense spots, knowing exactly where Dark was broken and never putting too much pressure on those places.  
At first, Dark did not relax. If anything, he tensed at the touch.  
This was everything but what he was expecting. Eventually, however, the knots and kinks were expertly worked out of his back, alleviating at least some physical pain. He still kept the stone cold look on his face, trying to be frustrated with being interrupted from his work. Anti, who had been standing with his arms crossed, watching for signs of a struggle, saw that Dark was trying to put up a fight about this and subsequently rolled his eyes.

“Fer fuck sake...”

Anti glitched. For a moment, he almost seemed to disappear from the room completely, and that sort of surprised Dark. Until he felt a hand at his zipper, from under his desk. Oh shit.

Dark almost wanted to protest, just for the sake of it, as Anti took his flaccid cock in hand and licked stripes up and down the soft shaft, almost impatiently. He wanted to protest because he had work to do, goddamn it, and Anti was going to suck his life and his soul right out of his dick while Wilford not so subtly kept him in place. And there was no way he was going to survive that. His eyes ached, his back throbbed with pain, he hadn’t slept in close to 72 hours. They had him cornered.

Dark was more than annoyed, frustrated, close to angry even. Because he could take care of himself if he wanted to. He simply had no time for keeping up with his ridiculous body’s needs. Anti did some pretty lovely things with his tongue as Dark slammed his pen down on his desk, knowing he wouldn’t be able to keep writing through this. Instead, he put a hand on the back of Antis head and held him there, using him as a cock warmer. Anti seemed to have no objections. 

Wilfords massages were getting a little slower, a little more sensual, and at first one might have though he was just loosening Darks tie and undoing the first few buttons of his shirt for the sake of comfort. That was until Wilford moved his hands in and underneath Darks perfect white shirt, placing soft kisses against his neck and shoulders. It seemed that he was going to be the nice one in all of this. Nice compared to Anti, anyway, who was making some rather obscene noises against Darks cock as it got thicker and harder in the glitches mouth. 

Anti, on many occasions, had to repress the urge to just climb out from under the desk and ride Darks cock until he was just a worn down, obsolete mess of pixels and programming in the demons lap. And Wilford had to resist the urge to put his fingers in Darks mouth when it fell open, a reaction to Anti gently sucking on his balls and jerking him off at the same time.

Dark did his best to resist. Dark did his best to keep his calm, to stay awake and sane and reasonable through everything, but it was too much for his exhausted brain to handle. He almost got out of his chair at one point, but Wilfords form hand kept him steady in his seat, and a mouth sucking a hickey onto his neck told him to stay in place and accept the collective gift.

In a burst of sexual frustration, Dark grabbed a fistful of Antis hair and pulled him down further, further until Antis nose was being tickled by hair, and he was gagging, drooling, and Dark let out a full bodied shiver and a grunt as he rolled his hips, pushing himself further into Antis throat before releasing him. Anti knew this was likely going to be a thing, and it was okay. He was sort of in the mood for a good face-fucking anyway. It was like he had something to prove, that he could take care of Dark too, in his own way. He didn’t need to be all felt and gentle about it like Wilford. 

So Anti was coughing and spluttering, and then immediately swallowing around Darks dick again with new inspiration and passion, and Dark finally let out a moan, even if it was a little restrained. He would have made tight fists with his hands if Wilford hands held onto both of them, marking Darks neck, shoulders, even his upper back with hickeys and bite marks and all sorts of lovely things. So instead, with nothing to distract himself, nothing to grab onto and only conscious and aware at the most basic levels, his body just... started shaking. It was shaking of its own volition, and some part of him knew he was probably going to cum, because that’s what bodies sometimes did when they were on the edge, but it wasn’t particularly common of Dark to have his thighs literally shaking, just from a blowjob and a massage and a few love bites. 

His orgasm took him a bit by surprise, and he almost wanted to hold Antis head down, cum right down his throat, but he was too busy clinging desperately to Wilfords arms, trying to anchor himself to this plain of existence while his life essence was being drained through the tip of his dick.  
Calm, cool, collected Dark was yelling and he couldn’t even hear himself. He didn’t know what he was yelling either, it was just noise for the sake of getting something else out of his body.

At some point, Wilford heard Darks voice crack as Anti pulled off of his cock, a little tentative since that wasn’t usually how Dark reacted to any sort of pleasure. And then Darks grip on Wilford, which was sure to leave bruises, was loosening, and Dark passed out. He passed out right there in his chair, at his desk, with Anti still seated between his legs.

Wilford smiled fondly and Anti licked his lips. Wilford pulled out Darks chair and Anti got to his feet again while Wilford picked up Darks slack figure, bridal style, transporting all of them to their communal bedroom.

Anti set up Darks pillows just the way he liked them, and Wilford took of Darks jacket, his shoes and socks, pants, and undid his shirt just a little. Dark stirred, vaguely, being held up and undressed in such an awkward way, but they managed to get it done. Seeing Dark curling up in nothing but boxers and his white shirt was just about the cutest thing Wilford and Anti had ever seen. As Dark was drifting off properly, deeply, Wilford spoke the sweetest nothings into his ear while Anti ran the most gentle claws up and down Darks thighs. 

Overall, Anti and Wilford felt that their mission had been quite the success. Maybe Dark would be mad when he woke up, maybe he’d even be apologetic for the way he’d spoken, the way he’d acted. But for now he was going to have the best damn sleep in weeks. And that’s what mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
